


Touch (Don't Touch)

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chair Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: A bottle of wine, Santana on the speakers, and a coil of soft rope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the be_compromised mini Valentine's promptathon. From a prompt by angela_n_hunt

"I don't have any of the good vodka left," Natasha said, as she kicked off her heels and headed into the kitchen. "But I happen to have a decent bottle of Merlot. Want any?"

Clint wasn't usually much of a wine guy, but the party at Stark's had been better than expected and he was feeling pretty mellow. 

"Yeah, sure," he called out to her, loosening the collar on his dress shirt and shrugging out of his suit jacket. He slung it over one of her chairs and wandered over to the bookshelves to peruse her CD collection. "Mind if I put on some music?"

"Go ahead," she called back. "But not anything too heavy. I've had more than enough of Tony's metal music to last me for one night."

"Classical?" he asked, trailing his fingers along the spines of each case.

"Maybe something in between?"

He paused at _Milagro_. There, that one. Popping it into the CD player, he dropped down onto her couch, the thrum of Santana filling the apartment just as she emerged from the kitchen with the wine.

He expected her to hand him a glass and then take a seat next to him; she surprised him by placing the wine and glasses on the table and then straddling his lap. A slow smile spread across his face and he slid his arms around her waist, fingers splaying across the expanse of skin left bare by her backless dress.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

She loosened her fancy up-do and let her red curls tumble in a riot over her shoulders.

"Does there have to be one?" she asked, her crimson lips curving up in a wicked smile.

"No," he said, smoothing his fingers down her back and dipping them beneath the edge of her silky dress. "But if this was just about sex, we'd already be naked, so I'm guessing you're looking for something a little more?"

"Smart man," she purred, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. "I was thinking that we might up the ante a little."

"Oh yeah? How?" he asked, licking along her lower lip before biting down gently.

She sighed in pleasure and kissed him again, long and leisurely this time, before standing and unwrapping the elaborate roped belt which was fastened around her waist. Loose, it came to quite a few feet in length.

His smile widened. 

"Who gets to do the tying?"

She smiled. 

"I do, of course."

"So I guess this means a change of venue," he said, standing. "Where do you want me?"

"There," she commanded, pointing at an antique side chair in some fancy french style.

He raised a brow in question. "Shall I or…?"

She grinned and nodded.

"I want to enjoy the show."

He took his time, unfastening his cuffs first, then slowly unbuttoning his shirt until it hung loose from his shoulders. He paused a moment to let her admire his pecs, then unfastened his trousers, unceremoniously pushing them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Taking a seat, he pulled off his shoes and then shed his socks, trousers, and boxers all at once.

"Don't forget the shirt," Natasha reminded him, biting at her lip as she looked her fill.

"You sure you don't want to do the honors?" he questioned.

She raised her eyes to his. 

"Oh, trust me, I'll have plenty of opportunity to do whatever I want in a few minutes."

With hooded eyes, he shrugged the shirt off, then settled comfortably back against the chair, arms resting casually along the carved arms, legs spread wide in front of him.

"Do your worst," he invited huskily.

She smiled widely and slid the narrow rope expertly between her fingers, letting one tasseled end trail across his shoulder, down his arm and against his thigh. He shuddered in anticipation.

"Oh, I intend to do my very, _very_ best," she promised.

He swallowed hard and flexed his fingers against the arms of the chair, forcing himself to relax as she knelt before him and wound the rope expertly around his ankles and wrists. When she was done, she tested his boundaries and nodded in satisfaction when he confirmed his limitations.

Standing, she leaned forward to offer him a searing kiss and then stepped back to untie the halter of her dress, letting the silky fabric slither from her body. The dress puddled on the floor, leaving her as naked as he was. No bra, no underwear.

He groaned

"Jesus, Nat. If I had known you had nothing on under there…"

She smirked at him. "You what? Would have dragged me away from Stark's party earlier and fucked me in the cab on the way home? Would you have begged me to stay quiet or would you have fucked me openly so the cabbie could watch?"

The image she evoked was so dirty and hot, his dick jumped. She reached out a hand and trailed a nail along his length, pausing to rub a fingertip over the engorged head. His itched to grab her hand and wrap it firmly around him, to have her pump his aching dick until he came. 

He settled for taking a deep, calming breath instead.

"Or maybe," she continued, turning away to pick up her wine glass and take a small sip. "Maybe we would have made it as far as my building. Would you have fucked me in the elevator, Clint? Pushed my dress up to my waist and fucked me from behind, your cock hard inside me as I fingered my clit? Would you have watched us in the mirror on the wall?"

"Nat…" 

Jesus Christ, he wanted to touch her so badly. He wanted to cup the round globes of her tits, feel their weight in his hands and bury his face between them, rub his beard along the sensitive nipples then suck them until they were hard pebbles in his mouth. He wanted to tunnel his fingers through the deep red curls between her thighs, to feel her wet slickness on his fingers before burying them deep inside her and bringing her to climax. 

He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning in frustration.

She took another sip of wine and then approached him, leaning in close enough that he could smell the wine on her breath. He pulled at his restraints, but they held fast.

"Or maybe," she whispered, taking his lower lip between her teeth and worrying it briefly before moving away again. "Maybe, we would have made it all the way to my door before you lifted me up against the hallway wall and fucked me there."

Shit. 

He imagined her ass, warm and naked in his hands as he held her tight against his dick, pumping into her until they were both shouting their release, neighbors be damned.

His dick twitched again. 

"You're killing me here," he rasped, his dick so achingly hard and desperate to be touched that he gripped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

She smiled and knelt before him, wrapping her lips around his straining erection, her long hair tickling his thighs. Her tongue flicked out, licking at the wetness oozing from the tip, and he thought he'd shoot his load then and there as he watched her head bob between his thighs.

He inhaled sharply and leaned his head back, concentrating on not coming.

He wanted to haul her up into his lap, impale her on his dick, and thrust up into her until neither knew where one started and the other began. But he couldn't touch her, not now. All he could do was wait impatiently while she slowly tortured him. And it was torture, with her mouth so hot and wet around him.

"Oh Christ, I'm trying, Tasha, but I don't know if I can hold off much longer," he panted, his hips lifting up off the chair as he strained towards her mouth.

She took pity on him and slowly slid him from her lips. 

"What do you want? Do you want me to untie you?" she asked as she leaned in close and kissed his jaw, his neck, his chest. 

"Yes. No. I don't know," he answered, closing his eyes. 

"Would you like me to do this?" she asked as she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto his dick. She slid against him, one, twice, and if he'd had use of his hands, he'd have pulled her from him instantly. Instead, all he could do was strain against his bonds, the skin of his wrists chafing against the rope. 

"Fuck," he gasped, his breath coming in short bursts. "Don't. Move. Don't… Oh fuck, Tasha, don't..."

He couldn't hold back any longer. His balls tightened and his hips jerked against her as he spurted into her for what felt like eons.

When his orgasm subsided, he opened his eyes to find her smiling down at him, red hair framing her flushed face.

"I'd say I'm sorry for that, but I'm not," she said. 

He smiled tiredly at her then lifted his mouth to hers for a deep kiss.

"I can still get you off," he said. "But you're going to have to go slow."

She nodded and then began to move slowly against his still hard dick, her fingers reaching between her legs to finger herself in time to the gentle thrusts.

He was more sensitive than he thought he'd be and each slide of her cunt against his flesh made him hiss in pain, but it was more than worth it when she tipped her head back and trembled against him as she climaxed.

Fuck this little game, he thought. He'd let her have her way with him, let her fuck him until they'd both come, but he was done with it now. He needed to touch her. Now. 

He twisted his wrists this way then that, the rope burning his skin in places as he finally pulled them from her restraints.

His arms came up around her and held her tight as the last of her tremors subsided and he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue plundering her mouth, taking in the lasts of her gasps and moans.

"How…" she breathed, looking down at him questioningly when he finally released her.

He grinned.

"I may not be quite the consummate escape artist that you are, but I've got some game. At least when I'm not being beaten to a bloody pulp or fucked senseless."

She grinned and kissed him again, hot and hard. 

"Then maybe we should move this to the bedroom and see what else we can get up to."

He didn't disagree.


End file.
